earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockon L Lockfall
I move forward into the unknown world, carrying your song on my lips and your memories in my heart.- Lockon L Lockfall A man who has fought battles for decades, his kind and artistic soul is haunted by the loss of his loved ones. =Physical Description= Lockon walks with an overall sense of weariness and exhaustion. Up close he smells of smoke and elven oak. His face and skin are clean, a tanned white. His eyes are a dark green like the rest of his people. He always carried his bow over his left shoulder, while a long leather strapped attached to a bag is slung over his right. He is considered to be very handsome for his race, however he isn't beautiful or overly good-looking. Most importantly he always seems to be wearing a look of kindness on his face. =Personality= Lockon is a very conflicted and grief stricken man. The pain of losing his family, his men and Ranala affects him deeply. He will often make excuses to avoid talking about his past or anything that revolves around him. He envies that many of his people have put the past behind them and wishes he too could move on. However he believes he owes a debt to everyone that died and feels that he won't be able to live his life until that is paid. The more time he spends with his love Alekstraya and the clan, the more he feels dragged away from the promise. He loves the clan as a family and Aleks as his wife, but is unable to express those feelings, in fear of what could happen in the future. However he maintains an aura of kindness and compassion around all those that meet him. He stand by this beliefs and honor. A skilled soldier, he doesn't let his personal feelings get in the way of his judgments (most of the time) and knows that simply acting like a hero will get him killed. Anyone who comes across the ranger will see a kind and loving smile, but with a sense of inner pain behind his green eyes. =History= Childhood and Life before the Undead Invasion Born Luke'anon Sunrider, the only son and child of Revan'aldor Sunrider and Julia'vana Blackrose. "Luke" found himself born into a middle class ranking family that lived in Windrunner Village. Luke's father Revan was a well known ambassador and councilmen to the conclave while Julia spent her days tending the home and working as a housewife. While Revan wanted his son to enter the world of politics, he found that his son had fallen in love with the adventures and stories of the Farstrider Rangers. Hoping that it would be just a phase, Revan used his considerable political influence to secure his son a spot in the training program for up and coming rangers. He was later disappointed, but impressed to see that Luke had surpassed all of the expectations of his teachers, coming well into his own as an up and coming Farstrider. Once he completed his training, Luke'anon went on several troll hunting missions with his fellow rangers. It was there on the battlefield where Luke was recognized as a gifted prodigy in the ways of archery and battlefield leadership. There were indeed a few blunders during his rise through the ranks, but Luke never faltered or let those mistakes hold him back, and after almost fifteen years after becoming Ranger, he was awarded the captaincy of the Second Divisions, a title he took with both pride and humility. It was also thought of the higher ups, that Luke'anon would be able to become Ranger-General within a few more centuries. As he was growing up, Luke'anon met the beautiful young songstress Ranala Sirensong who became a local singer at the many pubs and taverns across the Ghostlands. Meeting when they were just children, Luke and Ran grew quite close and fell deeply in love with each other. It wasn't long before their names became known through the Farstriders and it was well assumed they would be married. The Fall of Silvermoon When Arthas invaded his homeland, Luke'anon and his division went toe to toe against the undead forces. He lead his division on many hit and run missions as they tried to prevent the breaching of the two main gates. However the undead proved to many and they soon found themselves surrounded and outmatched. Knowing that death was coming, Luke'anon prepared to sacrafice himself so his division could get away, however his troops had other plans. Lunging into the hordes of undead, the division screamed at their beloved leader to flee and escape into the forest. Luke'anon refused at first, but after seeing the devotion and pleading in the eyes of his troops, tearfully and painfully tore himself away and fled into the Ghostlands while the Second Division, men and woman he had known for centuries were killed and torn apart. Lockon returned to his manor only to find more heartbreak. His home had been ransacked, the buildings in ruins and his mother, father, and Ranala all brutally murdered and left to rot on the ground. In his grief, and knowing that the undead raised bodies, Luke'anon piled the corpses of all he could find and burned them into ashes before scattering them into the nearby sea. It was at this time, that Luke'anon kept himself in his manor, working through his grief by turning to the bottle. For a long time he remained at his home, drinking and contemplating what he should do with himself now that everything he knew had been taken away. The Burning Crusade Luke'anon finally snapped out of his depression when a group of Blood Elves came by his home looking for food and supplies. They told the ex-ranger that their Prince had gathered the remains of their people and begun an counter offensive to retake Silvermoon and Eversong. Thirsty for revenge, Luke joined his fellow Blood Elves and help retake Silvermoon for his people. He discovered this his talent for the bow never left his side, and he quickly began to train his body and mind to become the Ranger that he had been before. However once they had their homeland back, Luke'anon saw that things had changed. Having never dabbled in the art of magic, Luke saw this people were thirsting for the Sunwell and it's magical properties. Furthermore the new Order of Blood Knights had begun to drag more and more Farstriders away from the crumbling order. Luke looked upon Silvermoon with disgust and sadness, knowing that his people would never be the proud race they once were. Figuring he need to find his own place in the world. Luke'anon spent one last night at his home, and prepared to leave. Knowing that his name was well known among his people, he adopted the alias. "Lockon L Lockfall." with the middle L being the only remainder of his past. It is not known while he choose the name "Lockon Lockfall" but it could be assumed that it relates to his genius with the bow, and the fall of the once great Farstrider Rangers. The Hunt of Gabranth Lockon first met the Tears of Draenor when he called upon the aid of the Chieftan Kormok to deal with undead in the Ghostlands. They remained in contact for a while after that, often meeting to share a drink or two and swap stories of battle and glory. It was at this time, that a series of murders began to crop up in Silverpine and Hillsbrad, and curious as he was, Lockon decided to investigate himself. He soon discovered that Judge Minister Gabranth, a fallen human priest turned Death Knight was responsible. Lockon and Gabranth crossed blades several times, and after several encounters the Death Knight struck a mortal blow on the ranger, almost destroying his ability to walk. Calling upon the aid of the Tears of Draenor once again, Kormok and his allies met up with Gabranth and promptly dealt with the villain, they returned to Lockon, who was recovering in the Barrens, and healed the wounds he had been inflicted with. It was at this time, that Kormok inducted Lockon into the Tears of Draenor, and offer he accepted with great honor and pride. Relationship with Alekstraya First meeting at the Bear's Head. Lockon and Aleks have grown very close over the time they've known each other. Lockon loves Aleks very deeply, more then he expected after losing Ran, and he views her as the future of the clan, with her childish and innocent personality giving a much gentle and kind feeling to the other clanmates. Lockon served with Aleks parents in the war and was on close terms with them, allowing Lockon to locate the old records and give her several entries and photos of her parents. Despite the vast age difference, Lockon and Aleks still find themselves bickering over the trivalist things, much to the amusement of the clan. Aleks brings out Lockon's inner child and hidden moods more better then anyone else in the clan. Her fiery temper and her tendancy to set things on fire, scares the ranger deeply, something he would never admit to her. They are currently living in Ashenvale, making their new home in the forest. They currently engaged to be married and have discussed at length at the possibly of having children. Quotes From your Point of View... *Coughs* Well..I uh..... '' ''I raise my glass to them! In the name of the Farstriders! We must place our faith in the Chieftain Second Division Captain Luke'anon Sunrider. Home is the place where you can return to.